Un simple jeu
by Frank Black 6
Summary: Rédigé pour relever le défi de la communauté d'auteurs de 30Lemons du Livejournal, ce texte d'EmaniaHilel destiné à être un one-shot s'est élargi au two-shot et un troisième chapitre est en préparation. A vous de découvrir le synopsis en lisant.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer 1 : **La licence _Teen Titans_, son univers et ses personnages sont la propriété de DC Comics et de leurs ayant-droits. Aucun profit n'est fait sur cette fiction.

**Disclaimer 2 :** Cette fiction est l'œuvre de EmaniaHilel disponible en version originale non-intégrale sur ce site sous le titre _Just a game_. Je ne suis donc qu'un humble traducteur.

**Avertissement :  
Cette fiction est réservée à un public averti (16 ans et plus)**  
Ce chapitre est scindé en deux blocs séparés par une série de "x" en italique. La deuxième partie se montre plus explicite. Vous voilà prévenu.

* * *

**Auteur : **EmaniaHilel

**Traduit de l'américain par** Frank Black 6

**Un simple jeu**

Chapitre Premier

Touche moi

_D'après le thème n°2 de la communauté _30Lemons_ de Livejournal._

_« Touche moi / Rappelle moi qui je suis. »_

_Touch me_, Stanley Kunitz

« Allez, arrête avec ça ! »

Raven ne posa pas son regard sur lui, elle semblait même ne pas respirer. En fait, elle semblait essayer de se rassurer en faisant abstraction de ce qui l'entourait.

« Tu es beaucoup plus dérangé que ce que je m'étais imaginé, lui répondit elle d'une voix monocorde, comme si elle était en train de lui donner la date. »

Il rit mais sous cape, juste assez fort pour que Raven, qui était assise à côté de lui, l'entende.

« Ben, tu as perdu le pari, pas vrai ? lui rappela-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil en direction de ce qu'elle fixait du regard.

- Et je suis là… Maintenant, laisse moi tranquille que je puisse faire l'impasse là -dessus et oublier. »

Robin émit un petit son sifflant pour signifier un agacement taquin :

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu sois hypersensible à ce point. »

Elle se moqua de ce qu'il venait de dire mais ne tourna pas son regard vers lui.

« D'accord, pas sensible donc… »

Il fit mine de réfléchir :

« … prude, peut-être ? »

Elle regarda _presque _dans sa direction, ce mouvement avait été instinctif mais se ressaisissant juste à temps, la jeune femme parvint à s'arrêter et son visage ne bougea pas de plus d'un centimètre.

« Pas prude, entendu… admit Robin en se rapprochant d'elle afin de pouvoir parler d'une voix plus basse tout en étant encore entendu… »

Une compromis pratique face à un nouveau couple qui s'avançait dans l'allée juste devant eux.

Même si elle n'avait pas quitté du regard le point qu'elle fixait depuis dix minutes, Raven était consciente de l'arrivée de ce nouveau couple qui, bien qu'assis à une distance raisonnable de leurs propres places, était toujours un peu trop près à son goût : son corps exprima son malaise… très légèrement. Le mouvement n'était pas assez fort pour être remarqué dans l'obscurité environnante mais suffisant pour que lui, si proche d'elle, le distingue.

Il savait qu'il était près d'elle… tellement près qu'il avait pu capter cette réaction qu'il avait anticipé depuis l'issue de ce pari qui était l'origine de tout cela. Il avait simplement dû la pousser à bout. Peu importe les moyens qu'il avait employé, ceux-ci c'étaient montrés très efficaces, elle avait relevé le défi puis avait abandonné : parier et honorer ou rompre l'accord et se déshonorer.

« Ton regard est fixe et plutôt intense, murmura Robin qui était si près de son oreille qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de sa peau. Tu n'attends plus que ça, peut-être ? »

Il regardait « ça » tandis qu'elle déglutissait puis sourit en sachant qu'elle essayait de trouver une réponse. Il comprit qu'il avait visé juste.

« Qui aurait deviné que tu étais aussi pervers ? demanda-t-elle dans un égal murmure. »

Il rit de plus belle, respirant son parfum. S'il ne se passait rien d'autre, pensait-il, il aurait au moins ce souvenir-là. Il l'entendait à sa voix, peu importe comment… il y avait une petite partie d'elle qui appréciait ce qui se passait. Et même dans l'hypothèse où elle ne voudrait plus jamais revivre cette expérience, elle ne l'oublierait pas.

« J'essaie juste de faire ton éducation, lui susurra-t-il en observant la réaction qui se formait sur la peau de sa voisine au contact de son souffle chaud.

- Hah, bredouilla-t-elle, faire mon éducation ? »

Elle se pencha davantage vers lui… inconsciemment peut-être.

« Mm, répondit-il sur une intonation affirmative. »

Ils étaient tellement proches à présent, il aurait pu se pencher encore un tout petit peu et la toucher mais cela faisait partie du jeu… des règles qu'elle avait établie, il pouvait la pousser aussi loin qu'il le voulait tant qu'il les respectait.

« Tu as dit que tu n'étais jamais venue dans un de ces lieux, c'est bien ça ?

- Je n'ai jamais été mordu par un serpent non plus, ajouta-t-elle. Tu aimerais faire mon éducation dans ce sens là également ? »

Elle le regardait en coin à présent et elle était parfaitement consciente de la proximité entre leurs corps ; sa nonchalance apparente était trahie par l'aspect de sa peau.

« Il n'y a pas de poison dans cette histoire, rétorqua-t-il avec assurance, simplement un petit fruit défendu. »

Elle était tellement impliquée dans cette conversation qu'elle sursauta lorsque l'écran s'alluma alors qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas cessé de le fixer avec attention.

« Tu verras, c'est pas si méchant… lui affirma-t-il, d'une voix toujours claire, presqu'apaisante même, malgré le bruit du générique d'introduction. En fait, c'est plutôt marrant parfois… »

Elle expira.

« Ce n'est pas le film qui m'inquiète, lui répondit-elle d'une voix vraiment basse bougeant à peine les lèvres pour s'exprimer.

- Non ? s'enquit-il, visiblement incrédule. »

Elle déplaça finalement ses yeux qui perçaient la pénombre pour parcourir du regard les masses grossières alignées dans les rangées ténébreuses comme si elle était capable de les discerner en dépit de l'obscurité ambiante :

« C'est le public.

- Je te protègerai, jura-t-il solennellement. »

Elle se tourna enfin dans sa direction mais ne parvint pas à achever le dernier quart de son mouvement tellement Robin était proche d'elle ; comme la pièce, les yeux de Raven étaient un puits de ténèbres sans fond :

« Toi ? demanda-t-elle tandis que leur regards se rencontraient. Tu fais partie du problème. »

La réponse du jeune homme fut interrompue par la voix saccadée de l'actrice à l'écran et ses yeux, comme ceux de sa voisine, s'abandonnèrent momentanément à observer la scène. Mais elle bougea alors, le mouvement d'une tierce personne dans la salle venait de s'exprimer sous la forme d'une contorsion au travers de Raven mais cette agitation était des plus naturelles chez Raven.

Les images à l'écran ne faisait rien à Robin… Elles n'avaient jamais eu d'effet… Il pouvait percevoir la simulation derrière tout ça et cela ne l'avait jamais excité mais depuis leur conversation qui avait presque démarrée de manière innocente durant une partie d'échecs et pendant laquelle elle avait reconnu n'avoir jamais vu un film de ce genre, une idée avait germé dans son esprit et n'avait plus voulu le quitter.

Comment réagirait Raven - tellement connue pour son impassibilité glaciale - en regardant un film « cochon » ?

Il n' imaginait pas une seconde que le film en lui-même l'exciterait mais il s'était laissé dire que lui faire regarder ce genre de programmes avec lui la stimulerait peut-être d'une certaine façon. L'idée lui était même venue que regarder cela en public révèlerait un aspect ou un autre de son désir sexuel refoulé mais il n'avait pas penser à prendre en considération les autres membres du public dont les agissements pouvaient avoir une répercussion sur elle.

Il l'observait tandis qu'elle conservait la tête fixe et en avant mais ses yeux, même dans la pénombre, il pouvait voir que ses yeux se détachaient de l'écran pour observer les masses obscures et mouvantes autour d'eux. Il faisait trop noir pour pouvoir voir distinctement ce que les couples fabriquaient, même le couple le plus proche de leur places : les derniers à s'être installés ; il était certain cependant que les sons et les images du film étaient suffisants pour nourrir son imaginaire au sujet de ce que les spectateurs _pouvaient_ être en train de faire.

Sa respiration se coupa un bref instant et elle sembla davantage mal à l'aise, il lui était de plus en plus difficile de rester assise et immobile.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, l'air innocent. »

Il était si proche d'elle que ses lèvres effleurèrent sa peau de manière irréelle.

Elle s'agita à nouveau un peu puis fit une grimace presque imperceptible à l'égard d'une sensation qu'elle seule avait pu éprouver mais dont il pouvait sacrément bien deviner la nature.

« Rien, répondit-elle, la gorge serrée. »

Il tendit une main vers Raven et cette dernière ferma les yeux comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la frappe. Il se figea à quelques centimètres de son bras et elle soupira comme si elle avait retenu sa respiration. Elle n'était absolument pas décontractée, elle s'enfonçait dans le dossier du siège, les muscles tendus et les mains crispaient sur les accoudoirs avec une telle force qu'il était certain que si il pouvait les voir dans l'obscurités, les articulations de ses mains seraient blanches.

Des gémissements et des cris de protagonistes essoufflés sortaient de l'écran, se répercutant autour d'eux par le biais du système sonore d'une excellente et surprenante qualité. Raven prit une inspiration brusque, ouvrant les yeux comme si elle avait vu quelque chose qui l'avait choqué malgré ses paupières closes.

« Ne me touches pas, lança-t-elle d'une voix essoufflée et presque suppliante, terrorisée. »

Le son de sa voix le désarçonna presque. De quoi avait-elle peur ? Il semblait qu'elle livrait bataille contre des sortes de démons intérieurs et il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était à ce point effrayée par le sentiment d'excitation, que c'était cela qu'elle combattait avec une telle vigueur qu'elle semblait vraiment en souffrir.

« Pourquoi as-tu si peur ? murmura-t-il, son souffle réchauffant l'intérieur de l'oreille de la jeune femme qui ferma à nouveau les yeux comme si elle avait mal. »

Quelque chose n'allait pas, comprit Robin, elle ne réagissait de la manière qu'il avait imaginé.

Sa respiration se transforma en petits halètements comme si elle commençait à éprouver des difficultés à respirer ; bien qu'il était inquiet pour elle, la vue qu'il avait d'elle, luttant pour garder le contrôle, de petites perles de sueurs se formant sur son front, les lèvres rouges, légèrement humides, enflées à l'endroit où elles les avaient mordues, l'amena vers d'autres pensées. Elle le regardait comme si elle était au cœur de la tourmente passionnelle. Logiquement, cela n'avait pas de sens.

« Raven, chuchota-t-il. »

Elle réagit à sa voix comme si il l'avait touchée à un endroit intime et voyant cela, Robin dut déglutir avant de pouvoir continuer :

« Est-ce que quelque chose te fait souffrir ?

- Oui, répondit elle d'un souffle court. »

Il tendit la main vers elle et Raven ouvrit ses yeux d'un coup pour le foudroyer du regard. Il y avait, dans ses yeux, un sentiment totalement confus : il y avait là de la peur, le genre de peur qu'il avait seulement pu lire dans son regard lorsqu'elle avait perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs à cause de la magie que Malchior lui avait enseigné et qu'elle avait presque tuée la petite fille à Cardiac mais ce qui était encore plus étrange mais qui était indéniable, il y avait aussi du plaisir dans ses yeux. Elle ne le fixait pas mais le regardait quand même. La peur transparaissait dans ses yeux mais ils imploraient aussi le soulagement.

Il tendit une main, avec hésitation, voulant la réconforter ou apaiser sa douleur mais ne sachant comment s'y prendre. Il ne la toucha cependant pas… Il ne pouvait pas. C'était la règle que Raven avait établi. Et il devait la respecter à moins que et/ou jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui donne son accord pour la rompre.

Elle ferma les yeux et haleta, son souffle se perdant dieu sait où et cela prit du sens lorsqu'elle laissa échapper un gémissement en même temps que le voisin le plus proche, il comprit _enfin_.

Il s'approcha d'elle :

« Raven, commença-t-il mais sa voix la fit réagir comme si il l'avait touché. »

Bien qu'il était inquiet à son sujet, navré de l'avoir mis dans une telle situation, il ne pouvait empêcher son rythme cardiaque de s'affoler en retour.

Il n'avait jamais pensé voir Raven dans un tel état et il haïssait cette partie de lui-même qui était heureux de l'observer ainsi…. _très _heureux.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? reprit-il en susurrant à nouveau à son oreille, Raven ? »

A l'entente de son prénom, sa voix se brisa tandis qu'elle put à peine se contenir.

« Ah ! »

Puis elle le regarda. Raven semblait tellement souffrir que Robin songea à l'aider à se lever et à l'emmener dehors mais avant qu'il n'ait pu bouger ou ordonner à son corps de commencer à bouger, elle tendit la main vers lui puis se crispa sur son poignet.

Au moment où leur peaux se touchèrent, elle laissa échapper un cri, sa voix fut couverte par les haut-parleurs de la salle lorsque la femme du film sembla faire écho à sa voix. Telle une inondation, la vague de plaisir l'envahit, le poussant jusqu'aux limites de sa maîtrise personnelle et le submergeant presque. Il soupira tandis que le plaisir à l'état pur déclinait, il put à nouveau penser, entendre, être présent mais la main sur son poignet était chaude et semblait brûler et à présent, il n'envisageait même pas de l'enlever.

« Robin, souffla-t-elle en plantant ses ongles dans la peau du jeune homme. Je ne peux pas supporter ça plus longtemps, poursuivit-elle entre deux halètements. Combats-moi… »

Il comprit, quelque part dans un petit recoin de son cerveau qui fonctionnait encore, qu'elle avait fait appel à une puissance de volonté considérable pour le protéger de ces sensations, qu'elle était en train de lui demander de l'aider à les contrôler mais il ne voulut soudain pas le faire.

« Non, répliqua-t-il à bout de souffle. »

Elle inspira comme si elle manquait d'air :

« S'il te plaît… »

Il y avait des sanglots dans sa voix.

Il pouvait sentir les émotions s'exfiltrer de son corps comme le brouillard s'infiltre sous une porte, il ressentait la peur et l'embarras mais aussi le plaisir. Le besoin. Et il ne lui refusait pas.

« Laisse moi tout ressentir, lui demanda-t-il. Partage ça avec moi, continua-t-il d'un murmure à son oreille. Abandonne toi. »

Elle secoua la tête et ferma ses paupières :

« Non. »

Elle pleurait presque à présent.

« Non… »

Il sentait qu'elle luttait contre elle-même et cela lui était douloureux. Il savait que l'unique issue à la douleur était de se laisser conduire par le plaisir et il le savait parce qu'_elle_ le savait. Bien qu'il comprenait pourquoi elle luttait, il ne pouvait rester là à la regarder faire. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il voulait l'aider. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle estime qu'il ne se maîtrisait pas, qu'il n'était pas lui-même lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider. Il voulait qu'elle sache que c'était elle qu'il voulait. Il se pencha vers elle, respirant profondément son parfum dont l'odeur semblait s'être amplifié par quelque moyen que ce soit. Elle sentait la vanille et la lavande… et le sexe. Cette odeur enivrante, précieuse, cela pouvait être tellement de choses différentes et maintenant, elle ne correspondait plus qu'à un seul arôme.

« Je _veux_ t'aider, Raven, déclara-t-il, la gorge serrée. »

Quelque part quelques rangées en dessous d'eux, de doux soupirs et gémissements se faisaient entendre, faisant écho aux cris beaucoup plus bruyants à l'écran. Raven tressaillit comme si elle avait été frappée, sa tête tombant en arrière comme si elle était trop lourde pour qu'elle puisse la soutenir. Robin ressentait les plus infimes extrémités du plaisir contre lequel elle luttait et cela le rendait dingue. Sa poitrine se souleva, ses délicieux seins se dessinant sous le T-shirt qu'elle portait, en leur centre les petits tétons durcis attirèrent son regard d'un coup. Elle arqua son dos et ses mamelons se trouvèrent si près de lui qu'il n'aurait eu qu'à bouger de quelques millimètres pour les toucher. Mais cela allait à l'encontre des règles et il ne voulait rien faire qu'elle pourrait regretter plus tard, il se mordit donc la lèvre et se crispa sur l'accoudoir, la main de la jeune femme enserrant son poignet, et essaya d'enrayer l'excitation qui le gagnait.

« Laisse-moi t'aider, Raven… murmura-t-il près d'elle. Laisse-moi te toucher. »

Raven, pour sa part, se sentait envahi par une crue de plaisir, hors de contrôle et se savait incapable de continuer à la contenir jusqu'à son apaisement. Elle ressentit les vagues de plaisirs provenant des personnes alentour comme si ces sensations étaient siennes ; la sensation de cette main sur son sein, la sensation de cette douceur soyeuse contre ses lèvres et la sensuelle humidité à l'endroit le plus intime qui soit, tout cela en une seule fois. C'était une torture. Le film en lui-même ne lui faisait rien mais la réaction des personnes présentes autour d'elle, les sentiments et le besoin et le désir, sans aucune retenue dans leurs émotions, cela avait déchiré les remparts de son esprit comme du papier.

Elle essaya de les repousser, d'ignorer ces sensations que les autres autour d'elles lui faisaient éprouver mais c'était comme essayer de repousser un raz-de-marée. Et Robin… Les sentiments de Robin arrivèrent à la manière d'un courant sous-jacent, la submergeant comme une marée ascendante. Il était tellement prêt à le faire. Il le voulait tellement. Il la voulait. Et à présent, il essayait de se retenir. Elle ne l'arrêterait pas, qu'importe ce qu'il ferait à ce stade, pour peu que cela la soulage…. Avec tant de personnes en proie à tant d'états d'excitation différents, elle ne pouvait trouver satisfaction. C'était comme chercher un rebord et être tiré en arrière à chaque fois que l'on est sur le point de toucher à la glorieuse libération. Puis de tout devoir recommencer au début.

Elle était en train de devenir dingue.

« Raven… »

La voix de Robin dans son oreille, sa promesse de la libérer. Elle savait qu'ils le regretteraient certainement par la suite, qu'il ressentait le ressac de ses propres émotions, qu'ils auraient de la chance si leur amitié survivait à cela mais elle savait aussi que seul le toucher d'une personne réelle, le contact de la peau de cette dernière contre la sienne serait suffisant pour la libérer de son obsession… Seul Robin pouvait la libérer à présent ; elle était dans un tel état qu'elle se fichait des conséquences que pourraient avoir cette décision.

« Oui, soupira-t-elle, s'il te plaît…

- S'il te plaît quoi ? insista-t-il. Tu dois le dire, Raven. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et verrouilla son regard sur celui du jeune homme :

« Touche moi. »

Robin n'eut pas besoin d'une autre invitation.

_xxxxxxx_

Sous le toucher de Robin qui se précisait, la sensation d'un plaisir pur et vierge se concentra en elle seule et suffit à lui arracher un cri. Ce dernier semblait transcrire quelque chose de semblable à une douleur, toutefois elle avait trop attendu cela pour que ce soit de la douleur qui s'exprimait dans les circonstances actuelles. Elle était toujours trop désorientée par le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait pour déterminer avec exactitude ce que Robin lui avait fait. Il fit alors pivoter ses doigts et elle comprit avec précision ce qu'il était en train de faire. A nouveau, elle poussa un cri mais il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'étouffa dans sa bouche, le savourant un peu avant de l'avaler comme il s'agissait d'une friandise. Les doigts de Robin jouaient avec l'intimité de Raven de la même façon qu'il s'amusait avec sa langue, il l'encourageait à produire un autre bruit comme un enfant réclame une sucette.

Raven ne ressentait à présent que le plaisir de son partenaire, son seul désir, ses mains, ses lèvres qui lui arrachèrent d'abord un soupir par leur douceur puis un gémissement.

Elle s'agita sous ses caresses et réprima un petit cri lorsque sa bouche commença à mordiller et à à sucer dans un même geste la peau de son cou et de ses épaules soudainement dévoilée à son regard, provoquant de petits frissons de plaisir qui ondulèrent à travers son corps.

Raven avait vraiment dû s'agiter avec une trop grande force car c'était maintenant la main de Robin qu'elle tenait fermement plus tôt qui la maintenait immobile.

Elle était si proche de lui qu'elle ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de la poigne de fer de Robin qui lui immobilisait le bras, son souffle chaud précéda de quelques secondes le contact de ses lèvres contre ses seins, couverts par son T-shirt. Elle poussa un gémissement lorsque ses dents pincèrent, avec une douceur toujours égale, son mamelon durci.

Elle prit appui sur ses mains, cherchant inconsciemment à enfoncer davantage son mamelon dans sa bouche, cherchant à le ramener encore plus près d'elle mais les limites contraignantes du siège sur lequel elle était assise l'en empêchait, elle ne pouvait que s'offrir à lui et attendre.

« Robin, murmura-t-elle la gorge serrée. »

Il leva les yeux et croisa son regard, un sourire cruel se dessinait sur ses traits d'habitude angéliques :

« Oui, Raven ? s'enquit-il. »

Sa voix était profonde et emplie d'émotion.

Elle passa sa main libre dans les cheveux du jeune homme et l'obligea à relever la tête pour lui faire face.

« Vas-y . »

Il sourit et se pencha en avant pour taquiner les lèvres de la jeune femme en les mordillant avec douceur puis en les léchant jusqu'à lui arracher un léger gémissement en récompense.

« Le film dure encore une heure et demie, Raven, susurra-t-il à sa voisine, lèvres contre lèvres. »

Le pouce de Robin caressa son clitoris et elle laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise en resserrant dans un mouvement convulsif sa prise sur la chevelure de son partenaire. Celui-ci inspira brusquement par la bouche, laissant l'air passer entre ses dents serrées, il ne chercha toutefois pas à échapper à la poigne de la jeune femme. Elle était tellement trempée, tellement excitée, certainement autant que lui l'était, mais aussi forte que soit la tentation, il ne ferait pas le prochain pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas définitivement prête. Enivrée par l'extase et la passion des autres, ce n'était le bon moment pour elle de décider si elle voulait le sentir en elle.

Elle se frotta contre lui, essayant de le mener là où elle avait besoin de lui, cherchant cet endroit en suivant son instinct, mais ne le trouvant pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Raven ? lui demanda-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix rauque, de quoi as-tu besoin ? »

Un gémissement lui échappa mais elle se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de lui répondre quoique ce soit comme une promesse ou une proposition contre sa libération. Elle savait qu'il voulait qu'elle le lui demande… peut-être même qu'elle le supplie. Elle désirait tellement qu'il l'amène, qu'il lui fasse dépasser les cimes du plaisir qu'elle se moquait presque du fait qu'elle n'avait jamais quémandé quoique ce soit durant toute sa vie.

Ses mains s'immobilisèrent et elle redevint soudain consciente du public qui les entourait était toujours aussi vivant qu'au tout début du problème, elle avait simplement cessé de ressentir la pression qui émanait d'eux à partir du moment où Robin l'avait touchée. Elle avait éprouvée leur besoin, leur plaisir et leur soulagement avec la même appréciation que quelqu'un qui juge la chaleur du soleil agréable lorsqu'il est à l'ombre mais lorsque Robin s'arrêta… lorsqu'il s'arrêta, elle put à nouveau les ressentir et comprit qu'elle risquait de se noyer sous cette vague. Elle saisit avec fermeté les épaules du jeune homme, le pressant davantage contre son corps comme si il était la seule chose pouvant lui permettre de ne pas sombrer dans cet océan.

« Ne t'arrêtes pas, soupira-t-elle à bout de souffle. »

Il la pinça avec ses doigts, lui soutirant un nouveau gémissement puis s'arrêta une nouvelle fois en levant le regard dans sa direction :

« Sinon quoi ? questionna-t-il. »

Elle le regarda et il vit dans ses yeux l'étincelle qu'il assimilait sans équivoque à celle qui animait habituellement ceux de Raven. Il y avait un indicible « autre truc » dans ces pupilles couleur lavande et il sentit une vague de passion le submergeait lorsqu'il le reconnut… lorsqu'il la reconnut. Malgré la vue particulièrement aguicheuse de ces pupilles dilatées, assombries par le désir, la Raven qu'il connaissait était là… il le sentait. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il redoutait qu'il ne s'agisse pas de la jeune femme sous le désir et le besoin mais c'était bien elle. Il avait également oublié que ses cheveux étaient toujours à portée évidente de la main de Raven jusqu'à ce que celle-ci les empoignent à nouveau et tirent dessus, pas suffisamment pour qu'il arrête de détailler avec envie toutes les parties de son corps mais assez pour lui rappeler où ils se trouvaient. Il se releva de lui-même jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'écart :

« C'était quoi ça, Raven ? demanda-t-il en agaçant les lèvres de l'intéressée avec autant de douceur qu'il en avait dispensé depuis le début.

- Laisse moi dans cet état et tu le regretteras, lui jura-t-elle dans un murmure, lèvres contre lèvres. »

Il rit puis lui rétorqua d'une voix qui la fit frissonner :

« Enfin, est-ce que l'on demande quelque chose à quelqu'un de cette manière ?

- Robin…, lui répondit-elle en guise d'avertissement.

- Dis… »

Il embrassa la courbe de son cou puis continua :

« … S'il te plaît.

- Non. »

Elle luttait encore pour garder un semblant de contrôle, elle l'avait déjà supplié davantage en un nuit qu'elle ne l'avait fait durant tout le reste de son existence en général.

Il retira sa main de l'intimité de la jeune femme en la laissant glisser dessus une ultime fois puis l'amena entre leurs deux visages. Il fixait la mouille sur ses doigts comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette substance bien qu'elle était certaine que ce n'était pas sa première fois.

« Robin, grommela-t-elle en le tirant vers elle. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, ferma les paupières et lentement, avec une telle nonchalance, il amena sa main jusqu'à ses lèvres…

Raven sentit son estomac se nouer tandis qu'elle l'observait en train de se lécher les doigts comme si ceux-ci étaient recouverts d'une sorte de friandise. Elle poussa malgré elle un gémissement, elle s'agita et maudit la sensation d'humidité qu'elle éprouvait entre les jambes. Elle libéra la chevelure du jeune homme et laissa serpenter sa main dans l'espoir de finir elle-même le travail.

Robin anticipa le mouvement et emprisonna ses mains dans l'une des siennes :

« Ah-ah… soupira-t-il d'un air joueur. »

Elle lutta contre sa prise durant un moment.

« Robin ! s'exclama-t-elle brutalement.

- Je peux encore tenir, lui susurra-t-il en se penchant pour parcourir la distance qui restait entre leurs lèvres. »

Celles-ci se rencontrèrent et elle put découvrir son propre arôme sur ses lèvres alors même qu'elle goûtait l'essence de Robin. A chaque instant qui passait, il l'embrassait comme si il pouvait ne faire plus qu'un avec elle si ses efforts étaient suffisants. Il semblait ne plus avoir jamais besoin de reprendre sa respiration tandis qu'il explorait sa bouche, comme si il avait toute l'éternité devant lui. On ne l'avait jamais embrassée avec une telle minutie. Jamais un baiser ne lui avait donné la sensation que son partenaire touchait, palpait et embrassait les autres parties de son corps par un simple contact. Lorsque le baiser se rompit finalement, Robin était à bout de souffle.

« Et toi ?

- Non, lui répondit-elle entre ses dents. »

Elle était également à bout de souffle. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi entière que lorsque Robin la touchait. C'était actuellement quelque chose de supérieur à l'atteinte de l'orgasme. Elle ne pouvait le définir avec précision, c'était simplement comme ça.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dois dire ? l'interrogea-t-il. »

Ses mains caressaient avec douceur les flancs de la jeune femme sous son T-shirt et elle ne rendit pas compte que ses mains étaient libres.

Elle arqua son dos sous ses caresses, la tête tombant en arrière contre le repose-tête du siège :

« S'il te plaît, soupira-t-elle. »

Ses mains s'immobilisèrent à quelques centimètres de la ceinture de sa jupe :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-il.

- S'il te plaît, répéta-t-elle en s'exclamant suffisamment pour être entendu par quiconque serait dans un état lui permettant d'entendre de telles choses. »

Personne ne perçut sa supplique.

Il continua sa route sous la ceinture en prenant son temps pour explorer et caresser son bas ventre et l'extrémité de ses cuisses :

« S'il te plait quoi ? »

Elle serra les dents et referma ses jambes, emprisonnant sa main en leur milieu, mais il n'eut qu'à la pincer au cou et dans un halètement elle lui ouvrit à nouveau ses cuisses, comme une fleur s'ouvre au soleil. Ses mains parvinrent à se poser de part et d'autre du visage du jeune homme qu'elle fit se lever pour qu'il la regarde :

« S'il te plaît… répéta-t-elle. »

Au fond de ses yeux, le besoin qu'elle avait de le sentir la toucher livrait bataille au besoin de garder le contrôle.

« … Termine, demanda-t-elle avec une voix qui tournait à la supplique.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, répondit-il tandis que sa main atteignait à nouveau l'intimité de Raven. »

Cette fois, elle ne cria plus jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait amené au-delà des cimes du plaisir. Incapable de garder le contrôle plus longtemps, l'orgasme de la jeune femme les soulagea tous deux et se répercuta dans toute la salle.

Robin sentit l'orgasme le traverser de part en part comme si elle avait fait à son corps des choses qu'il avait uniquement fantasmé. Bien qu'il n'avait pas imaginé satisfaire son propre plaisir si ce n'est en amenant sa partenaire jusqu'aux cimes de ce dernier, cela arriva de manière inattendue et il poussa un cri en même temps qu'elle.

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils eurent repris leurs souffles et tandis que Robin était occupé à se nettoyer les mains, il baissa les yeux sur son pantalon et émit un son à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le rire. Elle le regarda d'un air curieux et bien que cela l'embarrassait, après ce qu'il venait juste de partager, il se moquait qu'elle puisse voir à quel point il la désirait.

« Je n'avais pas eu ce genre de problème depuis l'âge de 12 ans. »

Raven baissa les yeux sur son pantalon et l'une de ses mains retraça nonchalamment et avec satisfaction les contours de la tâche.

« Quel gâchis ! marmonna-t-elle d'une voix maîtrisée sans être pour autant indifférente. »

Il regarda dans sa direction avec une sorte d'incrédulité au fond des yeux lorsque ceux-ci se rencontrèrent :

« C'est en partie ta faute, tu sais, lui affirma-t-il, normalement, j'ai un excellent contrôle. »

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle entendit l'intonation de sa voix ; elle pouvait parfaitement en déchiffrer la signification : le désir.

Elle ressentit la réponse de son propre corps, c'était comme si il avait tiré sur une corde à l'intérieur de celui-ci mais grâce au récent contrôle qu'elle avait acquis sur elle-même, elle réprima immédiatement l'émotion perverse et la maîtrisa, elle n'allait pas se laisser submerger une fois de plus… pas maintenant, en tout cas.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle en s'étirant, laisse moi quelques minutes et je pourrais nous ramener par téléportation dans nos chambres respectives. »

Elle avait affirmé cela en jetant un œil au film qui passait encore à l'écran. C'était difficile de dire depuis combien de temps l'intrigue avait démarré puisque ce genre de films n'en a pour ainsi dire pas… juste du sexe et encore du sexe. Mais les gens autour d'elle étaient étrangement rassasiés et elle aussi, cela lui importait donc peu de savoir où le film en était.

« Bien, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir de soulagement, j'aurai détesté devoir expliquer ça à quelqu'un.

- Enfin… commença Raven en se tournant de nouveau vers lui, je crois que je pourrais… »

Elle avait dit cela avec gravité.

« Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Ben, je peux me téléporter dans ma chambre sans problème mais ta téléportation pourrait être plus problématique… »

Une partie d'elle-même s'étonna fortement qu'elle taquine ainsi Robin après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle… _avec_ elle. Mais ce n'était l'appréciation que d'une partie de son esprit. L'autre partie de sa conscience, apaisée, qui ronronnait presque de bien-être comme un chat, celle-là lui certifiait qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin de quelque chose de ce genre. Après tout, ils étaient tous deux adultes et consentants, ils étaient suffisamment mûrs pour être capable d'être ami avec des… avantages. Elle était presque convaincue que quoiqu'il ait pu se passer, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal ce soir. Robin avait été égal à lui-même… Il l'avait vu en mauvaise posture et l'avait aidé. Bien sûr, il l'avait obligé à l'implorer pour qu'il le fasse. Cela lui fit prendre conscience d'autre chose… Cela signifiait que Robin n'avait peut-être pas eu en tête de la toucher, de l'embrasser… Peut-être le désir qu'elle avait senti naître en lui n'avait été inspiré par son corps à elle et rien d'autre. Peut-être qu'il avait eu envie d'elle.

« Attends… réagit-il en l'interrompant dans ses pensées, tu _crois_ ? »

Elle fit de son mieux pour paraître innocente (Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas capable de lui décocher un regard dépourvu de toute émotion).

« Etant donné que c'est toi qui nous a mis dans le pétrin, souligna-t-elle, je ne pense pas que ça soit une injustice si je ne parviens à nous téléporter tous les deux jusqu'à la Tour… ou même si, par accident, je te téléportais, disons, dans la salle commune… devant la télévision… au lieu de t'amener dans ta chambre.

- Raven, tu ferais pas ça ! s'exclama-t-il dans un murmure.

- Je ne sais pas… répondit elle avec désinvolture, peut-être que si tu me disais 's'il te plaît'…

- Oooh, soupira-t-il en plissant les yeux, je savais que tu essaierais de me faire payer pour ça… »

Elle lui sourit, ce sourire était tout sauf amusé :

« Oh, ce n'est pas une vengeance, Robin… Quand je te rendrais la monnaie de ta pièce… »

Elle laissa sa main parcourir la tâche sur le devant de son pantalon avant de le malaxer très légèrement à cet endroit.

« … tu le sauras, fais moi confiance. »

Il sentit la chaleur brûlante du désir se répandre à l'intérieur de son corps et il se demanda si elle comptait vraiment tout recommencer depuis le début. Non pas que cela l'eut dérangé…

« Eh bien… »

Elle leva la main et avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un seul autre mot, une aura de couleur noire apparue et les enveloppa tous deux. La seule chose qu'il comprit ensuite, c'était qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre en train de chercher son équilibre.

Lorsqu'il le trouva enfin, s'épargnant une chute au sol, il regarda dans la direction de la jeune femme.

« En fait, quand tu parlais de.., commença-t-il sur un ton arrogant, … de cette vengeance… »

Elle pouffa de rire et secoua la tête.

« Bonne nuit, Jeune _Prodige_, le salua-t-elle en mettant l'accent sur son surnom. »

Il fut difficile pour le jeune homme de cesser de penser aux manières dont il aurait aimé que la soirée se termine et ni l'un ni l'autre ne se manifesta verbalement, y compris Raven qui comptait quitter la chambre à moins que Robin ne la suive. Il décida de rester neutre, après tout, elle avait certainement besoin de temps avant de pouvoir parler de ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble et du sens que cela avait. Il pencha donc la tête et lança un :

« Je prends ça pour un compliment. »

Elle lui sourit avec douceur en retour :

« Un compliment mérité, lui répondit-elle avec sérieux. »

Elle se tourna alors et disparut dans une aura de couleur noire.

Robin attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, il se laissa alors tomber à genoux :

« Waouh, murmura-t-il en élevant sa main à la hauteur de ses yeux… »

S'il essayait de la sentir, il pourrait encore sentir son odeur sur sa peau même si il avait fait disparaître les preuves de ce qu'il avait fait au cinéma.

« Quel film. »

Raven, de son côté, commençait seulement à réaliser qu'en dépit de tout ce qu'elle avait pu y ressentir, elle n'avait jamais éprouvé une telle explosion de sensations et ne s'était jamais sentie si vivante que dans ce cinéma.

Robin le comprit, lui aussi…

Après un long moment.

* * *

**Remerciements spéciaux à EmaniaHilel** pour son aimable autorisation de traduction et de publication de son texte ainsi que pour son aide et sa disponibilité.


	2. Mile High Club

**Disclaimer 1 : **La licence _Teen Titans_, son univers et ses personnages sont la propriété de DC Comics et de leurs ayant-droits. Aucun profit n'est fait sur cette fiction.

**Disclaimer 2 :** Cette fiction est l'œuvre de EmaniaHilel disponible en version originale non-intégrale sur ce site sous le titre _Just a game_. Je ne suis donc qu'un humble traducteur.

_**Un simple jeu  
**__**Chapitre 2 : À haute altitude  
**__**Écrit par EmaniaHilel  
**__**Traduit par Frank Black 6  
**__**Thème 27 : Le Mile-High Club**_

_" Baby did a bad, bad thing... "  
( "Bébé a fait une très vilaine chose... ")  
_- Baby Did A Bad, Bad, Thing, Chris Isaac

Il règne une sorte de calme relatif dans les avions arrivé à une certaine heure de la nuit, songeait Robin, l'esprit vagabond. Dans les vols commerciaux, dans les jets privés et même dans le T-Plane. Relatif parce qu'il y avait tout de même du bruit - le léger bip du radar, le ronronnement lointain des réacteurs - et pourtant, tous ces sons participaient, d'une certaine façon, du silence ambiant.

Habituellement, à chaque fois qu'ils se rendaient quelque part à bord du T-Plane, c'était une véritable cacophonie : des discussions, des disputes, parfois même de la musique, on les voyait s'organiser ou chahuter, tenir des conseils par écrans interposés et quelques fois se distraire grâce à des jeux de vocabulaire futiles auxquels se prêtent certains enfants sur les longs trajets.

Cependant, tard dans la nuit, c'était différent. Ils n'avaient nullement besoin de piloter le vaisseau lorsqu'ils étaient tous réunis. En fait, personne n'avait besoin de se mettra aux commandes lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble puisqu'ils étaient sur pilote automatique comme ils en avaient l'habitude à chaque fois qu'ils revenaient d'une mission harassante. Ainsi, prenant en considération le fait qu'ils avaient dormi plus ou moins quatre heures et des poussières dans les dernières trente six heures, Robin avait dit à son équipe qu'elle avait besoin de repos.

Lui aussi aurait pu se reposer mais l'autopilote n'était pas réactif en cas d'urgence et quelqu'un restait toujours éveillé. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de se charger de cette tâche. En fait, il préférait s'en charger lui-même. Il avait confiance en son équipe mais il avait encore davantage confiance en lui-même. En plus, si quelqu'un devait rester éveillé et ne pas dormir alors qu'ils étaient tous éreintés, il préférait autant se dévouer.

Le silence et le calme lui était confortable. Il ne ressentait pas ce besoin de combler cette absence de bruits avec de la musique ou une conversation. Il ne lisait même pas ni ne regarder la télévision, aucune activité ne lui servait à maintenir les yeux ouverts. La plupart du temps, il se contentait de rester assis en silence face à ses propres pensées. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il laissait continuellement circuler le flot de ses réflexions dans son esprit au gré de leur apparition. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien. Il ne méditait pas non plus selon la méthode de Raven mais il appréciait de rester assis dans un environnement silencieux et d'analyser des événements : soit récents comme ce combat que les Titans avaient livré moins de cinq heures plus tôt soit plus anciens tels que des conversations ou des échanges qui s'étaient déroulés entre lui et les autres.

L'un des souvenirs qu'il préférait revivre, du moins depuis peu, concernait le film qu'il avait été voir avec Raven un mois plus tôt. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait réagit comme elle l'avait fait et pourtant tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Bien qu'elle n'y ait pas fait mention ni n'ait dit quoi que ce soit à ce sujet depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés dans sa chambre. Ce n'était _pas_ un rêve et il avait la facture du blanchisseur pour le prouver.

Elle ne voulait donc pas en parler, ce n'était pas grave. Il pouvait attendre. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle prendrait sa revanche pour le film et il attendait cela.

C'est pourquoi, tard dans la nuit, son pouls s'accélérait toujours en prévision de l'instant où, peut-être, il se retrouverait seul avec Raven. C'est pour cela également que lorsqu'il ressentit une infime altération de l'air dans la cabine de pilotage - un changement presque indiscernable dans l'air qui eut pour effet de faire se dresser les poils sur sa nuque et qui l'amena à identifier l'emploi de la magie quelque part autour de lui - les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur de lavande et de vanille envahissent ses sens. Il ne laissa transparaitre ni surprise ni crainte bien qu'il était très impatient tandis qu'il faisait pivoter son siège.

Lorsqu'il découvrit qu'elle se tenait à une trentaine de centimètres derrière lui, adossée nonchalamment à la carlingue de métal polymérisé, il se demanda si, oui ou non, chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il avait cette sensation de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

Il était ravi qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ses yeux.

« T'es censée dormir, lança-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu veux que je m'en aille ? demanda-t-elle. »

Il lui répondit sans hésitation :

« Non. »

Il examina le sérieux qui se dessinait sur les traits de son visage.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-il, soucieux. »

Elle ne s'efforça même pas de lui dissimuler son sourire.

« J'étais en train de méditer, commença-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'avançait dans sa direction, et une pensée m'a traversé l'esprit, une question en fait, à laquelle je ne trouve pas de réponse et qui ne veut plus que me quitter.

- Et quelle est cette question ? »

Elle était à présent suffisamment proche pour observer le tableau de bord par-dessus son épaule.

« Pourquoi restes-tu éveillé même lorsque l'autopilote est activé ? »

Il haussa un sourcil :

« C'est ça ta question ? s'étonna-t-il. »

Elle haussa un sourcil comme pour l'imiter ou peut-être pour lui demander s'il pensait vraiment que ce pouvait être sa question et il sourit.

« L'autopilote est inefficace en cas d'urgence, répondit-il.

- Cyborg n'apprécierait pas que tu remettes en cause la réactivité du T-Plane. »

Il rit doucement :

« Sauf le respect de Cyborg, ajouta-t-il. »

Elle regardait le fuselage tout autour d'elle qui n'était guère plus large que celui de n'importe quel autre avion.

« Alors, quelle est ta question ? la relança-t-il.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas beaucoup d'espace là-dedans, non ? »

Il se doutait plus ou moins qu'il ne s'agissait toujours pas de sa question.

« C'est suffisant. »

Elle l'observa par-dessus son épaule, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui effaça le sourire de Robin de son visage. Et bien qu'il n'identifia pas ce « quelque chose » immédiatement, si l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque constituait une indication, alors son corps l'avait reconnu.

« J'imagine que l'appréciation varie en fonction du projet que tu as en tête, rétorqua-t-elle posément.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dans l'idée que tu as justement un projet en tête ? »

Elle sourit d'un air fourbe puis acquiesça lentement, gardant un contrôle complet sur elle-même.

« En effet.

- Tu devrais pas aller dormir ? demanda-t-il dans une tentative de récupérer un semblant de contrôle sur la conversation, le jour sera levé lorsque nous atteindrons Jump City et Dieu sait quand se présentera la prochaine occasion de récupérer. »

Elle avala la courte distance qui les séparait encore puis se tint à ses côtés, les yeux rivés avec intensité sur le tableau de bord. Il fit pivoter son siège pour voir ce qui avait attirer son attention.

« Tu ne vas pas aller te coucher, pas vrai ? »

Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était penchée en avant et que ses yeux étaient juste au niveau des siens.

« J'ai pas sommeil. »

Elle se redressa et tourna son visage dans sa direction pour le détailler du regard dans son ensemble.

« Mais je pourrais te maintenir éveillé… »

Il tendit le bras et se saisit de sa main avant qu'elle n'ait eu l'occasion de la retirer de l'accoudoir du siège.

« Je ne vais pas m'endormir. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire qui se dessina lentement sur son visage, similaire à celui du chat qui vient de dévorer le canari.

« Bien. »

Son cœur battait aussi vite qu'avant un bon combat ou que pendant la résolution d'une énigme complexe. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Et c'était quoi ta question alors ? reprit-il »

Elle se tourna vers le tableau de bord et s'appuya à nouveau sur son accoudoir, se rapprochant tellement de lui qu'il pouvait ressentir la chaleur de sa peau se presser contre la sienne. Elle tendit la main et laissa ses doigts survoler la console tandis qu'elle cherchait visiblement quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Ah, s'exclama-t-elle. »

Et il observa ses doigts qui prestement commutèrent l'interrupteur, désactivant ainsi le pilote automatique.

Robin réagit en un instant et s'empara du gouvernail : grâce à sa réactivité, le vaisseau ne fut qu'agité par des turbulences minimes.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-il en cherchant à atteindre l'interrupteur pour le commuter à nouveau. »

Mais ses doigts n'en eurent jamais l'occasion parce que, brusquement, la main de Raven se retrouva sur la sienne et l'emprisonna entre ses doigts. Ce contact le paralysa instantanément et il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'il était toujours à bord du vaisseau. Elle éloigna sa main de l'interrupteur et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, terriblement proches.

« Tu ne veux pas m'aider à répondre à ma question, Robin ? lui demanda-t-elle presque dans un murmure puisque la distance entre eux était si réduite qu'un mot énoncé plus haut que dans un murmure semblait être hurlé.

- Je… »

Il s'interrompit et s'éclaircit la gorge l'espace d'un instant.

« Dois-je en déduire que ta question à un rapport avec le dispositif de pilotage automatique ? l'interrogea-t-il. »

Avec douceur, elle tira sa main hors de portée des poignées du gouvernail auxquelles sa main gauche s'agrippait toujours solidement. En un mouvement qui sembla aisé, elle changea de place pour se retrouver face à lui.

« Si on veut, reprit-elle pour répondre à sa question sans vraiment y répondre. »

Elle maintint la main de Robin autour de sa taille, elle la touchait en fait à peine.

Avant qu'il ne puisse à nouveau ouvrir la bouche, pour lui demander ce qu'elle fabriquait ou, une énième fois, quelle était la question, Raven le poussa pour l'éloigner un tout petit peu de la console et s'avança entre ses jambes de telle façon qu'elle se tenait debout entre lui et le tableau de bord, sa main gauche tenant toujours la main droite de Robin. Lorsque sa main gauche commença à glisser le long de la poignée du gouvernail, elle la replaça dans sa position initiale en faisant claquer sa langue pour signifier son mécontentement.

« Allons, allons, Robin, le sermonna-t-elle gentiment, il faut que tu gardes les mains sur le gouvernail… »

Elle marqua une pause le temps de placer sa main droite sur le côté correspondant du levier de contrôle, s'emprisonnant en fait dans la cage que formait ses bras, son bassin au-dessus, ses jambes en dessous.

« Si tu les enlèves, eh bien… »

Elle laissa courir ses mains le long des siennes, embrasant chaque endroit de son corps qu'elle touchait et ce même à travers le tissu de son uniforme. Elle s'arrêta lorsque ses mains eurent atteint son torse et elle haussa les épaules en ajoutant :

« J'aurai alors la réponse à ma question mais nous n'aurons guère eu de plaisir à la trouver, tu ne crois pas ? »

Robin avala péniblement sa salive et resserra l'emprise de ses mains sur le métal froid des poignées du gouvernail. Tandis que Raven laissait ses mains voyager le long des muscles de sa poitrine et que, peu de temps après, elle les posait un moment sur ses abdominaux, Robin ne _doutait plus_ que la jeune femme eût un projet en tête.

Et bien qu'il devait à présent faire un petit effort supplémentaire pour se concentrer suffisamment et comprendre les choses qui l'entouraient, il reçut son message cinq sur cinq. À la seconde où il lâcherait le gouvernail, la petite exploration de Raven prendrait fin.

Il n'était pas certain de vouloir cela.

Il s'accrocha donc et attendit. Mais plus ces petites mains chaudes descendaient, plus il lui était difficile de maintenir son emprise sur le métal plutôt que de chercher à atteindre ce corps qui était si proche.

« Alors, commença-t-il mais les doigts adroits de la jeune femme commencèrent à se captiver pour les contours de l'écusson « R » qui se trouvait à l'endroit exact de son cœur. »

Il dut s'éclaircir la gorge pour conserver sa capacité de parole malgré ce qui se passait. Un tel contact innocent et le voilà incapable d'empêcher l'accélération des battements de son cœur comme s'il pressentait une opportunité plus grande par la présence de ces doigts.

« C'est volontaire ? le questionna-t-elle.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il, les yeux rivés sur le ciel par-delà le vitrage blindé. »

Il se disait :

' _Peut-être que si je ne la regarde pas, je garderai un meilleur contrôle.'_

« Ton emblème à l'exact endroit de ton cœur. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction mais lorsque il lui sembla qu'elle était en train de le caresser plutôt que de dessiner les contours de l'écusson, il s'empressa de regarder à nouveau le ciel.

« Je n'avais aucune envie de m'en faire un emblème, avoua-t-il, mais si cela avait été le cas, j'imagine que ça aurait été l'endroit.

- Dans des temps reculés, commença-t-elle sur un ton de conversation, comme si chaque léger mouvement, chaque déplacement pour trouver davantage de confort n'entrainait pas une friction de ses jambes nues contre les siennes ni n'accentuait la proximité de sa chaleur, les gens gardaient près de leur cœur les choses qui leur étaient précieuses. »

Elle leva les yeux dans sa direction.

« D'où la poche poitrine sur les costumes. »

Il ne savait guère quoi répondre à pareil discours.

« C'est juste une lettre. »

La main de Raven se posa à plat sur le R et elle ferma les yeux. Le regard de Robin se perdit dans l'expression pensive qui se dessinait sur son visage.

« Je peux le sentir battre sous ma main, murmura-t-elle. »

Il était tellement captivé par l'apparence de ses traits et la sensation de sa paume contre son cœur qu'il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre que l'autre main avait continuer ses déplacements, son exploration jusqu'à s'arrêter à la jonction entre le haut et le bas de son uniforme.

Il n'avait pas le souvenir qu'elle eût su _comment_, au juste, il enfilait _et_ retirait son univers jusqu'à ce que les doigts habiles de sa main gauche eurent déniché la peau de son ventre sous le haut son uniforme. Au contact inattendu de sa main contre sa peau nue, il sursauta.

Raven rouvrit les yeux et ce qu'elle vit alors dut la ravir, puisqu'elle sourit alors, lentement. La main droite toujours sur son cœur, la gauche entamait de petit cercles sur sa peau comme si elle découvrait le contact de la peau pour la première fois.

« La plupart des gens négligent l'importance du toucher, commenta-t-elle toujours sur le ton de la conversation comme si elle ne sentait toujours pas la manière dont Robin pressait inconsciemment ses jambes contre l'extérieur de ses cuisses, comme si elle craignait de disparaître s'il arrêtait. »

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le métal rigide et froid qui composait les poignés du gouvernail et les muscles de ses abdominaux réagirent à son toucher, sans que son cerveau n'en est consciemment donner la commande semblait-il. Son cerveau d'ailleurs était tout sauf sur les rails même si Raven tentait apparemment d'avoir une discussion plus profonde avec lui au sujet des avantages que constituaient les cinq sens du corps humain.

« Je commence à en saisir les… »

Le souffle de Robin l'abandonna lorsque la main de Raven descendit le long de ses abdominaux pour gagner son flanc, ses doigts effleurant très légèrement la ceinture de son pantalon.

« … avantages, acheva-t-il dans un soupir. »

Il devinait son humeur, il la ressentait en fait, telle un vague qui se serait écraser contre son corps. Il sourit et se sentit obligé de jeter un œil dans sa direction pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas simplement en train de se faire un film. Lorsqu'il vit la lueur dans ses yeux, il sut qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Les doigts de Raven découvrirent les contours saillant d'une cicatrice provoquée par un couteau le long de son flanc gauche et son humeur la quitta comme un soupir. Elle redevint sérieuse et son attention se concentra sur sa main qui avait disparue sous le haut de son uniforme. Elle retira sa main droite de son cœur et s'en servit pour lever sa chemise, révélant ainsi l'endroit qu'elle était en train d'explorer. Son regard se concentra sur la parcelle de peau légèrement décolorée et elle fit la moue. Il jeta un œil dans sa direction et l'empathie qui se lisait sur les traits de son visage le mirent presque à mal.

« Avant la fondation des Titans, expliqua-t-il, j'étais idiot et je baissais ma garde, ce punk m'a frappé le premier et m'a entaillé le flanc avant que je n'aie pu m'esquiver. »

Elle fit alors quelque chose de si surprenant que le T-Plane quitta sa trajectoire en réponse à l'à-coup trop brutal donné par Robin sur le système de navigation : elle venait de baisser la tête et de poser ses lèvres sur la cicatrice.

La voix endormie de Beast Boy se fit entendre au travers du système de communication :

« Eh mec ! C'était quoi ça ? »

Robin se figea et Raven releva la tête pour l'observer et temporiser.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bordel ? s'enquit à son tour Cyborg.

- Est-ce qu'on subit une attaque ? questionna Starfire. »

Robin haussa un sourcil à l'adresse de Raven et fixa son regard de manière significative sur l'interrupteur du système de communication placé sur le tableau de bord. Elle lui sourit puis se retourna, toujours au centre du cercle formé par ses bras, et le commuta.

« Tout va bien, leur répondit Robin en priant pour que sa voix leur paraisse aussi neutre qu'il voulait qu'elle soit, une erreur de calcul de ma part, rien d'autre. Vous pouvez vous rendormir les gars. »

Raven, il s'en aperçut au moment où il commuta à nouveau l'interrupteur, riait doucement.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que je te dise quelle est ma question, annonça-t-elle en changeant de position. »

Durant un instant, il songea à faire une quelconque remarque spirituelle au sujet de sa question mais à ce moment précis, elle passa sa jambe gauche par-dessus sa jambe droite de telle façon qu'elle enjambait celle-ci à proprement parler. Ses mains remontèrent avec douceur et chaleur le long de son torse, contre sa peau sensible, repoussant davantage la partie haute de l'uniforme pour en faciliter l'accès. Elle s'arrêta lorsque l'une de ses mains se trouva juste au-dessus de son cœur qui battait à tout rompre et que l'autre lui fut parallèle, elle tira profit de sa position et se pencha en avant, si près de son visage qu'elle était sur le point de l'embrasser. Il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler du regard, les yeux écarquillés derrière son masque.

Elle lui sourit.

« Ah-ah, Jeune Prodige… Les yeux sur l'horizon. »

Son regard se recentra sur le ciel devant lui puis se porta brièvement sur elle à nouveau, assez longtemps pour la faire rire. Elle ne l'embrassa pas, en fait elle ne s'approcha même pas suffisamment pour qu'il puisse espérer lui voler un baiser. Au lieu de ça, elle se servit de sa position pour prendre appui et passer sa jambe droite au-dessus de la jambe gauche de Robin. Une fois dans cette position, elle se colla contre son torse, ses jambes de part et d'autre de celles du jeune homme, dans le cercle de ses bras. Et puis, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle s'assit.

Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point son cul était très légèrement vêtu jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve pressé contre ses genoux.

« Raven, qu- ? lâcha-t-il dans un souffle tandis qu'elle l'interrompit en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes. »

Suivant son instinct, sa main gauche se plaça derrière sa tête mais elle se retira avant même qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de commencer à apprécier l'instant.

« Les mains sur le gouvernail, Jeune Prodige, lui rappela-t-elle tandis que ses mains continuaient d'explorer la peau de son torse et de ses abdominaux.

« Et les yeux sur l'horizon ou nous devrons mettre un point final à cette petite exploration. »

Il laissa sa main dans ses cheveux et continua de la fixer du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, Raven ? murmura-t-il. »

Durant un instant, il crut apercevoir un sourire fugitif se dessiner sur son visage mais elle baissa à cet instant la tête et se rapprocha encore de lui, l'obligeant à saisir le gouvernail à deux pour empêcher le T-Plane de partir en vrille. Alors suffisamment proche, elle se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que ce que ses seins touchent son torse et que sa joue frôle la sienne, ses lèvres si près de son oreille.

« Tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire, lui répondit-elle dans un murmure. »

Elle se recula en laissant sa joue frotter contre celle de Robin de manière plus affirmée.

« Et ce, tant que tu ne m'arrêteras pas.»

Il ne poussa pas de gémissement, tout juste laissa-t-il échapper un léger soupir très maîtrisé. Il lui fallut cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour éviter que son regard ne dévie du néant ténébreux à l'extérieur.

« Qu- »

Les lèvres de Raven avaient déniché une parcelle de peau à l'endroit exact où commençait sa mâchoire qui semblait exercer une fascination sur elle et il lui fallut s'arrêter pour avaler sa salive. Péniblement. Il s'éclaircit la gorge puis essaya de poursuivre lorsqu'elle fut descendu au niveau de sa gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? »

Ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Robin, elle s'appuyait de tout son poids sur le dossier du fauteuil. Elle se mit à bouger et il comprit alors qu'il était impossible qu'elle ne saisisse pas avec exactitude le haut degré de satisfaction que lui procurait la situation actuelle. Elle s'assit haut sur ses genoux et plongea son regard dans les blancs de son masque.

« On dirait que tu as _déjà quelque chose_ en tête. »

Il sentit le sang lui monter aux joues jusqu'aux pommettes, et à son étonnement, il ne put que sentir monter en lui l'excitation générée par le fait que, sans ses mains, il savait qu'il était dans l'incapacité de changer quoique ce soit à la pression qu'exercé sur lui ce cul légèrement vêtu sous le poids de Raven.

Il lui fallut plus de temps que d'habitude pour considérer la situation - après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que Raven lui offrait une version plus qu'intime d'une danse de contact.

' _Bon sang, _songea-t-il tandis qu'elle se laissait glisser le long de son corps et que sa bouche s'emparait de la peau de son, évitant de justesse sa pomme d'Adam, _arrête de réfléchir_. »

C'était un miracle qu'il se souvînt comme respirer.

Malgré l'intimité du moment et les choses qu'ils avaient dites et faites jusque là, il trouva le moyen de rougir encore lorsqu'il lui répondit :

« Laisse-moi lâcher le levier de commande et je te montrerai _dans le détail_ ce que j'ai en tête. »

Elle se déplaça légèrement, se frottant d'un air presque absent contre son corps très alerte, les mains sur ses épaules, comme si elle cherchait à trouver son équilibre.

« Tu n'as pas envie de connaître ma question, Robin ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse et intime. »

Il s'efforça de resserrer son emprise sur le gouvernail pour ne pas amener Raven exactement là où il voulait qu'elle fût lorsque cette dernière allégea la charge de son poids sur ses jambes et cessa de le toucher.

« Non, lui lança-t-il en réponse. »

Bien que ses yeux restaient fixés sur le ciel qu'ils traversaient, chaque nerf de son corps était extrêmement sensible à chacune des parties de celui de Raven et à l'endroit où celles-ci le touchaient ou manquaient de le faire.

« Pour l'heure, je me fiche bien de ta question. »

Elle rit et tout à coup, ses mains se mirent à caresser son visage.

« Tellement franc, commenta-t-elle avec humour. »

Lorsqu'elle retira ses mains et que son poids se fit ressentir à nouveau, il jeta un œil dans sa direction et ne put que constater que son attention était captivée par la peau de son abdomen qu'elle avait laissée à découvert après ses précédentes explorations. Le regard qu'il vit dans ses yeux le fit sourire au moment même où le besoin au-dessous de sa ceinture devenait encore plus pressant.

« Je ne m'imaginais pas que tu pourrais douter de mon intérêt après le film du mois dernier, lança-t-il pour essayer de la tenter.

- Ah, le film… répéta-t-elle d'une voix douce. »

Son souffle effleura sa poitrine et ses jambes aidèrent le reste de son corps à se rapprocher suffisamment du sien pour qu'il puisse en sentir la chaleur, il dut se retenir de pousser son corps vers le sien pour réduire complètement l'écart entre eux.

« …Ce qui nous ramène à ma question.

- Je ne… commença-t-il lorsque, sans prévenir, elle remonta le long de son corps, glissant presque contre lui, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire retenir sa respiration, cela afin de pouvoir inhaler le souffle de Raven lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. »

Il mit tout ce qu'il avait dans ce baiser puisque c'était le seul contact sur lequel il avait une maîtrise. Il lui était difficile de garder les yeux ouverts et sur le pare-brise plutôt que de s'abandonner totalement à ce baiser et lui était encore plus pénible de garder les mains sur le levier de commande au lieu de les plonger dans ses cheveux, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne puisse pas se dérober mais tout cela n'était que jeux d'enfant comparé à la force de volonté qui lui était nécessaire pour ne pas lui asséner de coup de rein tandis qu'elle l'affrontait pour dominer ce baiser.

Lorsqu'elle se sépara enfin ses lèvres des siennes, il était plutôt ravi de voir qu'elle avait été obligé d'agripper ses mains de chaque côté du repose-tête pour maintenir son équilibre et que la pression qu'exerçait ses jambes sur ses cuisses faiblissait un peu, devenant tremblante tandis qu'ils haletaient au même rythme pour reprendre leur souffle. Il commençait à trouver ses marques dans ce jeu, songea-t-il avec un sourire.

« Quelle est ta question, Raven ? l'interrogea-t-il toujours à bout de souffle, dirigeant sans rien pouvoir y faire son regard vers le sien. »

Elle se rassit, l'intérieur de ses cuisses se retrouvant alors de part et d'autre de son bassin, et tandis que ses mains commencèrent à descendre depuis ses épaules jusqu'à son torse puis plus bas encore, abandonnant l'exploration et la flânerie, comme plus motivées, sa respiration se coupa une nouvelle fois.

« Tu m'y fais penser, dit-elle sur un ton de conversation au moment où ses mains s'arrêtaient juste en-dessous de sa ceinture. »

Ses doigts trouvèrent le bout de la cicatrice au sujet de laquelle elle l'avait questionné, et elle la parcourut du bout des doigts d'un air absent.

« Tu as dit que tu avais un excellent contrôle, la nuit du film, tu te souviens ? »

Son regard rencontra brièvement celui de Raven.

« En effet. »

S'il reconnaissait sa fanfaronnade au sujet de son contrôle ou plutôt le souvenir qu'il en avait, il ne les remettait nullement en question. »

Ses mains descendirent encore de quelques centimètres, elle se pencha en avant comme pour trouver une position plus confortable.

« J'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose dans mon relâchement avait brisé ce contrôle, poursuivit-elle.

- C'est le cas, répondit-il avec concision dans l'espoir qu'elle ne se rende pas compte que sa gorge se serrait d'impatience qu'il lui était difficile de se concentrer sur la conversation plutôt que de se demander ce que les mains de Raven allaient faire ensuite.

Elle le surprit alors en se déplaçant soudainement et en venant s'asseoir plus haut sur ses jambes au lieu de bouger ses mains, de telle façon qu'il sentait la chaleur qui émanait de son corps contre la peau presque douloureuse du sien. Elle parut faire une pause, comme pour le laisser apprécier la sensation de leurs corps accolés l'un à l'autre avant de se pencher en avant, semblant presque chercher à traverser son corps et il lui fut absolument impossible de douter de l'origine de l'humidité contre lui qui accompagnait la chaleur et lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'elle était aussi excitée que lui, il aurait bien pu venir là, dans l'instant s'il n'avait pas déjà une telle conscience de son contrôle. Et malgré cela, il eut un soubresaut à ce contact et le jet fit un léger écart sur la droite.

« Je n'ai pas encore libéré mon pouvoir, _Dick_, lui expliqua-t-elle, son souffle réchauffant la peau toujours à découvert de son ventre, je n'utilise rien d'autre que mon corps. »

Il baissa les yeux sur elle et laissa presque échapper un gémissement en la voyant.

« Alors, où en est ton contrôle, là ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une air suffisant. »

Il lui sourit.

« Je crois que tu devrais pousser un plus loin l'exploration avec tes petites mains habiles pour le découvrir, Raven, lui répondit-il. »

Ses mains se resserrèrent sur le gouvernail alors avec une telle force qu'il devina qu'elle le ferait souffrir lorsque le jour se lèverait.

« Tu veux dire comme ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle, laissant ses mains descendre sous son bas-ventre pour caresser ses hanches.

- Oui, soupira-t-il.

- Et comme ça ? »

À cet instant, ses mains remontèrent et se glissèrent sous la ceinture de son pantalon.

« Presque, répondit-il dans un demi-soupir, les yeux toujours ouverts et fixés sur l'écran malgré le trouble qui envahissait sa vue et l'obligeait à lutter avec difficulté pour ne pas les fermer. »

Elle décolla son bassin de son corps puis le recolla, de manière presque inconsciente, presque comme si elle voulait l'apprécier grâce à son corps et il ne put réprimer un gémissement lorsqu'elle recommença ce geste, associé à la sensation de ses mains qui faisaient glisser de plus en plus la ceinture de son pantalon le long de ses hanches pour rendre accessible une plus grande partie de son corps.

« Hmmm, marmonna-t-elle en posant son visage contre son torse. »

Son nez rencontra la peau sensible de ses côtes de la même façon qu'un chat flairerait son odeur.

« Alors… commença-t-elle tandis que le souffle de sa voix jouait avec les petits poils de son corps, peut-être comme ça ? »

Elle se leva sans prévenir après avoir posé cette question, ses mains ne le touchaient plus et l'incroyable chaleur aguicheuse qui était collée à lui venait de disparaître. Sa capacité de concentration lui revint brutalement dans son entièreté, son regard se portant immédiatement sur elle juste à temps pour la voir commencer à se lever entièrement.

La réaction de Robin fut immédiate et instinctive.

« Oh, je crois pas, non ! lança-t-il presque dans un grommellement. »

Ses mains lâchèrent le gouvernail, activèrent l'autopilote par réflexe avant de se saisir d'elle par les épaules et de la ramener contre lui, tout cela en un mouvement qui sembla homogène et qui prit Raven totalement au dépourvu. Avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de se ressaisir, Robin plongea une main dans ses cheveux et maintint sa tête immobile tandis qu'il se levait à moitié de son siège à la rencontre de ses lèvres et lui volait un baiser. À son étonnement, elle se plia à sa volonté et ne chercha nullement à dominer le baiser, elle apprécia passivement la sensation de ses mains qui s'agrippaient à elle et la pressait contre lui de façon possessive tandis que ses lèvres et sa langue exalter sa bouche. Mais lorsque ses mains commencèrent à se diriger vers les parties plus intimes de son corps, les mêmes que celles dont-elles s'étaient servis pour l'aguicher, elle rompit le baiser et le poussa pour créer un espace suffisant entre eux pour qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux. Il put y apercevoir une lueur d'étonnement et de passion, la même qu'il avait l'occasion de rencontrer une seule et unique fois lorsque Raven avait été submergée par le désir de plus d'une douzaine de personnes. Mais avant qu'il ne pût faire davantage que reconnaître ce regard, il y eut une brutale impulsion magique et elle disparût, laissant ses bras vides et son corps froid.

Il sentait qu'elle était toujours dans le compartiment et se retourna pour découvrir qu'elle se tenait près de la porte, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges et les yeux vifs - comme si elle était atteinte d'une espèce de fièvre mais la satisfaction se lisait également dans son regard.

« Et maintenant, qui a le contrôle ? lâcha-t-elle, encore légèrement essoufflée, le désir semblant être une chose palpable entre eux. »

Il sourit et se leva mais avant qu'il n'eût pu faire un seul pas, elle disparut complètement.

« J'imagine que j'ai la réponse à ma question, là, lui lança-t-elle depuis son propre quartier par le biais du système de communication. »

Robin établit le contact et fit claquer sa langue :

« Disparaître en plein milieu de la conversation ? répondit-il, c'est vraiment pas fair-play. »

Il s'assit et s'efforça de ne pas songer à l'état embarrassant dans lequel il se trouvait.

« En fait, je dois même dire que c'est de la triche ça, Raven.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-elle, j'ai établi les règles dès le début. »

Au ton qu'elle employait, il pouvait presque la voir hausser les épaules.

« T'avais peur ? ironisa-t-il

- Moi ? répéta-t-elle avec une pointe d'incrédulité qui constituait une nuance reconnaissable, pour lui du moins, au ton monocorde qui était le sien. Si tu avais eu un meilleur contrôle, qui sait jusqu'où j'aurai du aller pour obtenir une réponse à ma question.

- Alors, c'est ma faute ? reprit-il en riant doucement malgré lui. »

Elle demeura silencieuse et il ne put qu'imaginer la façon dont les différentes réponses possibles qui lui traversaient l'esprit devaient affecter les traits de son visage.

« Je dirai que ce n'est la faute de personne, répondit-elle enfin, c'était une expérience et j'ai ma réponse donc je dois concéder que c'est un succès. »

Il secoua la tête :

« Ouais, pour toi peut-être.

- Eh bien… »

Elle sembla hésiter un moment.

« Lorsque nous serons de retour à Jump City, tu pourras toujours retourner dans tes cinémas préférés.

- Oui. »

Il baissa d'un ton et se cala dans son siège.

« En effet, _on_ pourra y retourner. »

Le changement de personne ne lui échappa pas et il ne se figurait pas qu'il en serait autrement.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je viendrai avec.

- D'accord, lui concéda-t-il, mais souviens-toi : tu ne seras pas toujours dans un compartiment auquel je n'ai pas accès, Raven. »

Le système de communication resta un moment silencieux, puis :

« C'est une promesse ? lui demanda-t-elle. »

Bien qu'il y avait une pointe d'humour dans le ton utilisé, il y avait surtout quelque chose d'_autre_ qu'il commença à identifier, malgré tout. Quelque chose qui le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Oh tu peux en être certaine, répondit-il. »

Seule dans l'intimité de son quartier, Raven frissonna en entendant le ton déterminé employé par Robin et songea que peut-être, juste peut-être, elle avait réveillé quelque chose de plus fort que ce qu'elle était prête à affronter.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Plus tard, après l'atterrissage et alors qu'ils déchargeait le T-Plane, Cyborg ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'air épuisé de son coéquipier et leader.

« Robin, mec, t'as pas dormi, pas vrai ? lui demanda Cyborg.

- Non, pas réussi, répondit Robin en jetant un coup d'œil, qui aurait pu être décrit comme dangereux, en direction de Raven. »

Si qui que ce soit l'avait aperçu bien sûr.

« Je comprends ton problème avec le pilote automatique mais mec, franchement… Je continue de croire qu'il faudrait que tu lui laisses sa chance, tu crois pas ? »

Robin soupira tandis qu'il plaçait son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule.

« Ouais, je crois que je commence à entrapercevoir les avantages de l'autopilote, en fait, concéda-t-il en s'éloignant. »

Cyborg était sur le point d'interroger son chef sur ce commentaire lorsqu'un léger éclat de rire provenant de l'endroit où se trouvait Raven l'en empêcha par son étrangeté. Le temps que Cyborg se tourne dans sa direction et croise son regard, Raven était redevenue fidèle elle-même, normale et uniforme. Elle ne sembla même pas remarquer que Cyborg l'observer.

« Bizarre… murmura-t-il pour lui-même. »

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors, c'était comment les enfants ? Chaud ? Ennuyant ? Alors ?

**Playlist :** Une fois encore, la musique a joué un rôle prépondérant dans la motivation de ce texte, m'a permis de dépasser ma pudeur et m'a aidé à rédiger les parties les plus explicites, les plus sexy (enfin, j'espère). Voici un échantillon :

1. Temptation, Diana Krall  
2. I Know, Fiona Apple  
3. Mine, Savage Garden  
4. Baby Did A Bad, Bad, Thing, Chris Isaac  
5. Slippage, Goldfrapp  
6. Stripped, Depeche Mode  
7. Querer, Cirque du Soleil  
8. Freak on a Leash, Korn  
9. When Doves Cry, (remake from Baz Lehrman's Romeo & Juliet)  
10. Prelude 12/21, AFI  
11. Animals, Nickelback

**Note du traducteur :** Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pu trouver de traduction satisfaisante au terme « _Mile-High Club _». Selon la définition donné par la version anglaise du site Wikipedia, il s'agit d'un terme d'argot qui désigne l'ensemble des individus qui, à bord d'un avion, se livrent à des relations d'ordre sexuel.  
En outre, il m'a été impossible de retranscrire l'un des jeux de mots du texte. Lorsque Raven appelle Robin par son prénom, Dick, ce dernier est écrit en italique, ce qui insiste sur ce dernier. En fait, « _dick _» désigne vulgairement l'organe reproducteur masculin. Cela me semble avoir son importance même si c'est impossible à retranscrire en français.


	3. La penderie

**Disclaimer 1 : **La licence _Teen Titans_, son univers et ses personnages sont la propriété de DC Comics et de leurs ayant-droits. Aucun profit n'est fait sur cette fiction.

**Disclaimer 2 :** Cette fiction est l'œuvre de EmaniaHilel disponible en version originale non-intégrale sur ce site sous le titre _Just a game_. Je ne suis donc qu'un humble traducteur.

* * *

_**Un simple jeu  
Chapitre 3 : Enfermés  
Un texte de EmaniaHilel  
Traduit de l'anglais par Frank Black**_

_**Thème #3 : La penderie**_

_« Well, you got me where you want me, now / baby, what you want me to do? »  
(« Maintenant que je suis là où tu voulais que je sois / bébé, qu'attends-tu de moi ? »)  
Baby, What you want me to do, _Etta James

À peine avait-elle senti sa présence derrière elle qu'elle avait voulu se retourner mais il fut le plus rapide et, d'une main assurée qu'il posa dans le bas de son dos, il la poussa doucement à l'intérieur et elle comprit que la porte se refermait derrière elle lorsque la lumière du hall n'éclaira plus avec la même aisance son environnement. Elle repoussa les manteaux qui l'encerclaient, se retourna tout en dégageant d'un coup brusque une veste tombée sur son pied gauche et elle dirigea son regard plus haut, là où elle sentait sa présence, adossée à la porte.

Elle n'avait pas peur et pourtant les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient comme si cela eût été le cas. Elle se rendit compte qu'il avait certainement moins de peine à l'observer qu'elle n'en avait pour le distinguer car si on laissait de côté les yeux de la jeune femme qui avaient tendance à briller davantage que ceux de n'importe quel être humain, les quelques rais de lumière, qui s'infiltraient sous la porte et de chaque côté de celle-ci par de minuscules interstices, suffisaient à révéler sa silhouette, à défaut d'une vue plus précise.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'habituer à l'obscurité cependant, et en peu de temps, elle fut capable de discerner ses larges épaules, la forme de son visage. Elle attendait qu'il prît la parole le premier. C'était son rôle, après tout.

« Tu n'es pas une fille facile à coincer, tu sais, lui confia-t-il d'une voix posée tandis que les ténèbres le dissimulaient.

— Je n'étais pas tout à fait en train de me cacher, répliqua-t-elle. »

La silhouette du jeune homme se déplaça et une soixantaine de centimètres furent avalés d'un coup, la rapprochant d'autant de sa chaleur. Elle laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et se demanda s'il pouvait le voir.

« Alors ? lâcha-t-elle comme pour le réveiller.

— Alors, quoi ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. »

Elle réfléchit pendant un moment : elle envisagea la manière dont elle voulait prend part à ce jeu, jusqu'où elle était prête à le pousser et jusqu'où elle avait envie d'aller. Elle finit par prendre une décision et, prenant appui sur sa hanche gauche, elle pencha la tête de telle façon qu'il lui fut possible de distinguer la commissure gauche de ses lèvres.

« On dirait que je suis là où tu voulais que je sois, reprit-elle d'une voix qui devenait plus basse. Alors, qu'attends-tu de moi ?

— C'est marrant que tu demandes ça, lui répondit-il tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elle, amenuisant encore davantage la distance qui les séparait. »

Les battements de son cœur s'intensifièrent, elle recula alors d'un pas et se heurta très brièvement au mur. Même si elle ne le vit pas distinctement, elle le sentit qui tendait les bras de chaque côté de son visage et prenait appui sur le mur, et tout à coup sa poitrine vint se coller contre la sienne, se soulevant et s'abaissant, son souffle caressa son cou, puis ses lèvres commencèrent à très légèrement effleurer la peau de sa mâchoire et de son cou.

« Marrant, répéta-t-elle avant de marquer une pause pour avaler sa salive et hydrater sa bouche qui était soudain devenue sèche. Comment ça ?

— Ah, soupira-t-il d'un air nonchalant même si sa voix le trahissait. Je viens justement d'avoir quelques idées à ce sujet. »

Elle le repérait par son seul souffle lorsqu'il s'exprimait. Il était si proche à présent, elle sentait son T-shirt qui se pressait contre sa poitrine, l'alliance légère du coton et de l'élasthanne qui composait le sien ne protégeait que grossièrement sa peau de la chaleur qui se dégageait de celle du jeune homme.

Elle empoigna les manteaux à côté d'elle pour se retenir de le toucher. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur ce qui était en train de se passer. Il lui avait promis qu'il se vengerait de cette nuit à bord du T-Plane et elle savait qu'il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir afin qu'elle se laissât aller et lui montrât à quel point elle désirait l'embrasser.

Et c'était vrai. Elle en mourait d'envie. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui montrer. Cela ne faisait pas partie des règles du jeu.

« Quel est le problème Raven ? s'enquit-il alors qu'il plongeait son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et qu'il effleurait de sa joue le pavillon de son oreille. »

Il gardait les mains posées à plat sur le mur derrière elle et l'empêchait de se défiler.

« Tu n'as rien à dire ? »

Elle se lécha les lèvres et avala sa salive.

« Je t'attends, Robin, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. »

Il rit doucement et elle sentit ses lèvres caresser sa tempe.

« Vraiment ? la provoqua-t-il alors qu'il laissait ses mains se balader le long des bras nus de son amie jusqu'à ses poings toujours crispés sur les manteaux. Tu ne vas pas me toucher ? »

Il avait susurré cette deuxième phrase à son oreille tandis qu'il s'appliquait à lui faire desserrer ses poings. Elle se laissa faire, elle concevait difficilement qu'elle eût pu faire autrement et lorsque leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, elle se tint à lui avec la même fermeté que lorsqu'elle empoignait les vêtements autour d'elle.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il lui avait posé une question mais il lui était impossible d'y répondre : elle était trop préoccupée par le trajet apparemment aléatoire et parfaitement exaspérant que suivait les lèvres du jeune homme. Il lui semblait qu'il allait embrassait chaque parcelle de son corps qu'il parviendrait à atteindre, exception faite de ses lèvres, et elle se doutait que si elle laissait un son sortir de sa gorge, il ne s'agirait certainement pas de mots mais de quelque chose de totalement différent.

« Il y a deux semaines, à bord du T-Plane, l'idée de me toucher ne t'a pas posé de problème. »

Sa bouche avait cessé de la soumettre à la torture de ses délicates et chaudes caresses, elle leva la tête pour regarder dans sa direction.

« Serais-tu en train de te plaindre ? lui demanda-t-elle. »

Et s'il demeurait quelques doutes dans son esprit sur l'effet qu'il provoquait en elle, le ton rauque de sa voix les aurait dissipés sans peine.

Il rit doucement et il avança son visage jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se fussent posées au niveau de la carotide de la jeune fille (elle la sentait lorsqu'il respirait, la chaleur de son aura qui léchait sa peau) et elle les sentit qui caressaient sa peau, telle de la soie, avant chacune de ses expirations.

« La seule chose dont je me plains cette nuit-là, c'est du fait que tu te sois arrêtée, chuchota-t-il, les lèvres posées sur sa gorge. »

Il se recula assez pour qu'elle parvînt à sentir son haleine encore mentholée après son brossage de dents du soir. Elle avait beau commencer à s'habituer à l'obscurité, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à discerner davantage que des silhouettes ou de furtives ombres voletant devant ses yeux lorsqu'il cillait ou que le système de ventilation faisait s'agiter les mèches de ses cheveux.

« Et toi ? »

Elle ne répondit rien mais il sentait la manière dont elle serrait ses mains, la manière dont son cœur palpitait telle une douleur vivante sous sa peau, qui continuait d'onduler, peu importait où il se plaçait.

« Dans ce cas, je vais te toucher, lui promit-il tandis qu'il posait les mains de la jeune fille sur les hanches de celle-ci avant de les faire remonter le long de son corps et de les amener au-dessus de sa tête. »

Il les immobilisa contre la barre en bois qui servait à suspendre les manteaux et lui fit refermer ses doigts autour tandis qu'il explorait de ses lèvres le creux de son cou, sa pommette, ses paupières et quoi qu'elle ne lâchât pas la barre des mains, ses lèvres la trahissaient et s'avançaient dans l'espoir de capturer les siennes lorsqu'elles les effleurèrent l'espace d'un instant mais il ne s'arrêta pas et il la laissa se presser contre lui.

Puis ses doigts allèrent toucher les poignets de la jeune femme et entamèrent une danse éminemment sensuelle sur le dessous ses avants-bras : le bout de ses doigts effleurait à peine la peau de son amie qui était devenue d'un coup si sensible qu'elle sentait son aura se pressait contre elle avant qu'il ne la touchât vraiment et qu'elle n'attrapât la chair de poule tandis que ses doigts descendaient le long de ses bras, effleuraient le côté de ses seins et descendaient plus bas, suffisamment bas pour lui permettre de la saisir par la taille pour l'attirer à lui et presser ses seins contre son corps tandis que ses lèvres atteignaient enfin la bouche de sa partenaire.

Malgré son jean, elle parvenait à sentir la pression de ses doigts, et tandis qu'elle pliait face à l'opiniâtreté de cette bouche et de cette langue, ses mains commencèrent à relâcher la barre ; mais les mains de Robin réapparurent bientôt, sans prévenir, et commencèrent à lui caresser le creux du dos tandis qu'il la pressait contre lui, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire resserrer sa poigne autour de la tringle dans une tentative de garder son équilibre.

On eût dit qu'il cherchait à mémoriser la forme de son corps du bout des doigts et du plat de la main uniquement et, quelque part dans un coin de son esprit où la raison continuait de faire son office, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de semblable auparavant.

Personne, elle en était consciente, ne s'était jamais appliqué à la toucher. Certains de ses amis, comme Starfire par exemple, la serraient dans leur bras ou, dans le cas de Cyborg, lui ébouriffaient les cheveux ou lui enceignaient l'épaule mais aucune de ses connaissances n'avait jamais fait ce genre de gestes dans l'unique but d'enflammer chacune des terminaisons nerveuses qui s'étendaient sous chaque centimètre de sa peau comme Robin semblait déterminé à le faire de la manière la plus absolue qui fût.

« Robin, lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir à peine audible pour qui que ce fût mais qu'il entendit pourtant. »

Il releva la tête pour la regarder :

« Oui, Raven ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? parvint-elle à demander. »

Cette question le fit rire et le souffle qui en résulta l'atteignit dans sa poitrine, ce qui la réchauffa.

« Je te rends la monnaie de ta pièce, Raven, ce n'est que justice, murmura-t-il contre sa peau. »

Elle avait eu pas mal de temps pour réfléchir à cela mais elle avait eu beau s'imaginer qu'il s'arrangerait pour la punir de sa petite expérience à bord de l'avion, elle ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'il ferait quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Robin effleura alors de ses doigts ce point précis entre ses deux omoplates et elle ressentit une décharge sensorielle qui, après une explosion d'une puissance équivalente à celle d'une supernova, la traversa de part en part et dissipa totalement l'inquiétude qui lui étreignait faiblement le cœur à l'idée de ce qu'elle venait peut-être de provoquer. La bouche de la jeune femme se sépara de celle de son ami dans un halètement et rompit presque tout contact physique entre eux, ou plutôt l'aurait fait si sa raison avait encore le contrôle ; au lieu de cela, son traître corps se pressa davantage contre lui en arquant le dos.

« Eh bien ! n'est-ce pas intéressant ? questionna-t-il d'une voix languissante tandis qu'il dessinait de ses doigts le contour des omoplates nus de Raven. »

Un cri manqua de lui échapper lorsque ces doigts chauds entrèrent en contact avec sa peau si peu souvent effleurée.

Elle ne parvenait plus à articuler, noyée dans les flots trop conséquents de ce toucher et de cette chaleur et lorsque ses doigts commencèrent à glisser le long de la barre au-dessus de leurs têtes, elle ne put que raffermir sa prise autour de celle-ci. Les ongles des pouces de Robin éraflaient légèrement la peau rarement dévoilée de ses côtes. Elle pencha la tête en avant et la posa sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

Il l'enlaça et la pressa contre lui un moment et ce geste se révéla étonnamment plus intime que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire jusque là. Elle sentit un battement de cœur, rapide, contre sa poitrine mais elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il s'agissait de son cœur à lui ou de son cœur à elle.

« Touche-moi, Raven, susurra-t-il contre son cou. »

Elle avala sa salive et prit une inspiration le temps de retrouver ses mots.

« Force-moi la main »

Il s'arrêta, se recula et leurs regards ne manquèrent pas de se croiser malgré l'obscurité.

« Tu es sûre d'en avoir envie ? »

Elle sourit en supposant qu'il ne serait probablement en mesure de le remarquer compte tenu du manque de luminosité :

« Si tu en es capable, ajouta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Cette fois, il n'y a pas une foule de gens excités pour influencer mes réactions.

— Je vais faire en sorte que tu aies envie de moi, Raven, lui promit-il d'un ton à la fois doucement moqueur et plein d'amusement. »

Il fit remonter doucement ses mains le long de ses flancs et entraina inévitablement dans son sillage le t-shirt de la jeune femme, dévoilant ainsi son ventre, ses abdos, la perfection de sa peau. Il enfouit son visage au creux de son épaule :

« Je vais faire en sorte que tu aies tellement envie de moi que tu t'assiéras sur ta fierté. »

Raven voulut rétorquer quelque chose mais les mains de son ami glissèrent sur sa poitrine, ses doigts avalèrent sans difficulté la surface formée par ses abdos, effleurèrent le dessous de ses seins avant de redescendre au milieu de son torse et de plonger un bref instant au cœur de son nombril. Les genoux de la jeune femme se dérobèrent trop brusquement pour qu'elle pût s'y attendre et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de resserrer ses poings autours de la barre pour éviter la chute.

Il l'enceignit par la taille et se mit à rire, rire auquel le cadre obscur de cette penderie au milieu d'un couloir conférait un étrange érotisme. Encouragée par son rire ravi face à ses réactions évidentes à ses caresses, elle parla sans réfléchir :

« Tu es certain de pouvoir y arriver ? répliqua-t-elle en réponse à son précédent commentaire. »

Il leva l'une de ses mains dont il couvrit l'une des joues de la jeune femme tandis qu'il s'approchait assez d'elle pour l'embrasser, assez pour qu'elle ne pût s'empêcher de distinguer l'ombre de son visage, cet éclat dans son regard provoqué par les rais de lumière qui s'infiltraient derrière lui.

« Souviens-toi, la mit-il en garde dans un souffle qui caressait les lèvres de Raven qui restaient humides après ce baiser ; c'est toi qui me l'a demandé cette fois. »

Elle voulut lui répondre, elle chercha une répartie bien sentie mais les lèvres de son ami se trouvèrent bientôt sur les siennes, à les flatter, avec plus de douceur qu'elles ne l'eussent jamais fait jusques lors tandis qu'elles effleuraient les siennes avec une délicatesse sans commune mesure, et il se retira lorsqu'il la sentit qui tentait de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il sourit à cette réaction et les yeux de Raven, qui devaient s'être accommodés à l'obscurité, parvenaient à discerner ce sourire, à distinguer le haussement de ses lèvres, la manière dont ses yeux reflétaient ses émotions et elle en fut saisie avec la même intensité qu'elle ne l'avait été par les caresses de la langue du jeune homme lorsque cette dernière s'était mise à danser avec la sienne.

Quand les mains de Robin plongèrent sous la ceinture du jean de Raven, elle regretta de n'avoir pas détourné les yeux, de s'être laissée entrainer par le regard de son partenaire, de n'avoir pas eu la présence d'esprit de regarder ailleurs avant qu'il ne remarquât la façon dont ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés, avant qu'il ne fût à même, malgré l'opaque obscurité, d'y lire sa surprise et même son désir.

Mais ce léger rire qui s'éleva lorsqu'il traça du bout des doigts les limites de sa ceinture lui fit comprendre qu'il avait perçu la moindre once du désir qui l'animait et cette pensée la divertit alors même qu'il atteignait les boutons de son jean. Il eut le temps d'en défaire trois avant qu'elle ne s'en rendît compte, simplement alertée par ses phalanges qui venaient d'effleurer son bas ventre, contact dont elle ressentit l'effet saisissant au travers même de la culotte de son bikini bleu pastel. Elle eut le souffle coupé, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.

Ah, elle se souvenait de cela. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce que ses doigts lestes et habiles étaient capables de lui faire. Sa seule mémoire sensorielle la transperça d'une vague de plaisir dont elle ne réprima qu'à moitié les effets visibles.

Mais ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une salle de cinéma ouverte au public et à demi remplie dans laquelle un certain niveau de retenue était tout de même nécessaire, en dépit de l'intimité voulue par les clients en raison de la nature du spectacle, sans quoi l'on se faisait remarquer. Non, il s'agissait là d'une penderie qui les abritait de tous les regards, au beau milieu d'une Tour déserte et Robin n'avait nul besoin de se contenir ni d'exercer quelque modération que ce fût. Par conséquent, ses doigts découvrirent le cœur de son corps et se faufilèrent sans peine dans les replis humides de celui-ci avant qu'elle n'eût une chance de se faire à son toucher. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de crier mais ne put réprimer un gémissement lorsque ses doigts commencèrent à _se mouvoir_.

Et, parce qu'il était précisément dans son intention de lui faire perdre son aplomb et de l'empêcher de s'habituer à ces sensations, il se servit de sa main libre et la passa dans son dos pour l'enceindre et l'immobiliser tandis que sa bouche descendait se poser sur le téton tendu de son mamelon gauche. Elle eut un petit cri de surprise au moment où s'établit le contact entre la langue de son ami et son corps impressionnable, et ce malgré le maillot qu'elle portait encore sur elle, et elle faillit laisser ses mains lâcher la tringle autour de laquelle elle parvint pourtant à resserrer sa prise, tenant bon tandis que Robin venait d'atteindre de son pouce un assemblage de nerfs particulièrement sensibles auquel il donna une chiquenaude qui eut pour effet de faire vaciller les genoux de son amie, et la barre autour de laquelle ses mains étaient serrées devint brusquement le dernier rempart contre sa chute.

Lorsqu'il répéta son geste, la jeune femme laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et voulut prendre la parole (Pour dire quoi ? Cela elle l'ignorait) mais le seul son qu'elle parvint à faire sortir était un truc à mi-chemin entre une plainte et un gémissement.

« C'était quoi ça, Rae ? demanda Robin, dont les doigts s'étaient immobilisés, et qui avait relevé la tête pour l'observer. »

La respiration de l'adolescente était bruyante et ce qui aurait dû être pour elle un répit après les caresses insoutenables de son partenaire ne servait qu'à achever de la convaincre qu'elle n'avait nulle envie qu'il s'arrêtât. Mais pour gagner cette manche, elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'il lui fallait soit demeurer silencieuse soit répliquer quelque chose qui traduisît l'absence de quelque émoi. Cependant, elle avait beau cherché, elle ne trouvait rien de concluant. Elle devait avoir laissé échappé quelque son, peu importe comment, car il se déplaça et la ramena plus près de lui, soutenant sa tête au creux de sa main gauche avant de la redresser afin qu'elle pût le regarder.

« Ton corps a vraiment un goût délicieux, Raven, même à travers ce T-shirt, lui confia-t-il un sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'une idée lui traversait l'esprit. Je me demande le goût que peuvent avoir d'autres parties de ton corps ? »

Il avait posé cette question en haussant un sourcil tandis qu'il retirait sa main droite de cet emplacement brûlant qui n'avait de cesse de palpiter de frustration.

« Robin ! s'écria-t-elle dans un halètement car le jeune homme en question avait réussi à profiter de ce geste de retrait pour la caresser.

— Raven ? s'enquit-il en la considérant. Tu as quelque chose à dire ? »

Et le ton de sa voix avait beau être moqueur, il y avait autre chose derrière cette phrase, un besoin qu'elle ressentait avec une ardeur aussi oppressante que le sien propre.

Et lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle désirait plus que tout prendre son visage au creux de ses mains, le ramener vers elle et l'embrasser, se servir de ses propres mains pour caresser le torse musclé qu'elle savait dissimulé sous son polo gris et pour explorer l'intérieur du pantalon de son compagnon avec la même alacrité qui l'avait animé lui dans cet exercice, pour le convaincre de ses doigts de finir ce qu'il avait commencé, cette prise de conscience ne la blessa pas autant dans son amour-propre qu'elle avait pu se le figurer. Ce qu'il faisait, comme il l'avait dit, n'_était_ que justice après tout.

Elle desserra les poings et lorsqu'elle sentit son poids se stabilisait jusqu'à lui permettre de trouver son équilibre, elle commença à lâcher la barre, son aura affûtée traversée par la brise d'une irruption. Elle dirigea un regard plein de regret dans sa direction et lui confia, une infime once de sarcasme dans la voix :

« En effet. »

Il remarqua l'expression sur son visage, la manière dont celle-ci s'était altérée, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sourire d'un air satisfait lorsqu'elle porta ses mains jusqu'à son visage, et il s'apprêtait à chanter ses propres louanges devant la reddition de son amie, mais c'est elle cette fois qui l'interrompit en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle mit fin au baiser avant que ses mains ne pussent pousser plus loin leur exploration et se recula, rompant de ce fait le contact entre leurs deux corps, avant de poser ses mains (qui, sans les dons de régénération de l'adolescente, seraient encore engourdies par le ralentissement de l'afflux sanguin auquel elles avaient été soumises) sur la poitrine de son ami.

« Ils sont rentrés.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix noyée dans le désir et au milieu de laquelle surnageait sa surprise. Ils sont _rentrés_ ? Comme dans : ils sont _là_ ? »

Elle acquiesça et reboutonna son pantalon, reajusta convenablement son T-shirt tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux, se demandant comment il allait réagir maintenant que se dissipait le brouillard surréaliste qui les avait enveloppé. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et les arrangea en deux coups brefs, et puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas touché, elle savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre quoi qu'ils fussent encore dans la pénombre.

Tout à coup, il se trouva à nouveau devant elle, ses mains sur ses épaules et son visage si proche du sien qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas terminé, Rae, la mit-il en garde d'une voix profonde et pleine de sous-entendus. »

Elle sourit et tendit l'une de ses mains pour toucher son visage, elle sentit à cet instant quelque chose se retourner dans son ventre et descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à cet endroit avec lequel il s'était montré si intime ce soir.

« J'espère bien, répondit-elle d'une voix rendue grave par la promesse qu'elle formulait implicitement.

— Alors, pourquoi ne pas terminer ça tout de suite, là-haut ? suggéra-t-il. »

Elle l'avait contournée mais marqua une pause devant la porte :

« Quel amusement y aurait-il là-dedans ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte et laissait entrer la lumière du couloir. »

Il vit le sourire dessiné par les lèvres enflées de la jeune femme qu'il avait embrassées sauvagement et la trace humide qui auréolait chacun de ses seins. Il ne parvint pas à lui répondre car il était stupéfait de l'impression qu'elle lui faisait, debout en pleine lumière, ornée de tous les signes d'attentions dont il l'avait gratifiée dans la penderie et qui s'offraient à sa vue.

« On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, lança-t-elle, je les entends dans le garage. »

Elle avait conclu sa phrase et était sortie et de la penderie et de son champ de vision.

Éclairé par la lumière du couloir toujours dégagé, Robin chercha du regard des signes de leur rencontre et, ne trouvant rien, sortit en espérant ne croiser aucun de ses amis avant qu'il n'eût l'occasion de remédier à la seule preuve du temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et qu'elle avait laissée à sa charge. Tandis qu'ils montaient les marches deux à deux, il eut la nette impression que la mise avait été doublée ce soir et il était absolument ravi d'avoir saisi l'occasion lorsqu'il l'avait vue se pencher dans la penderie. Non, il ne connaissait peut-être pas les règles de ce jeu auquel ils s'adonnaient, ni quels en étaient les limites, mais il avait été si proche de savourer son triomphe ce soir qu'il se dit qu'il ne jetterait pas l'éponge de sitôt.


End file.
